A priestessess life can be hard
by inuyashalover545678
Summary: kagome higurashi may look like a regular high school girl but she isn't. whatch as she makes friends, enemies, and fall in love. an inu/kag and mir/san love fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

Chapter 1- The New Student.

It was the beginning of the school year and Kagome was finally in tenth grade. She only had two more years of high school and she was done and going off to college. Kagome was a priestess. She had a Half-Demon friend named Inuyasha Takahashi, a Demon Slayer friend named Sango Taijiya, and a Lecherous Monk friend named Miroku Kazaana. They were like a family and Kagome was always happy when they were around.

Kagome was just getting to the front gate when she heard... "Hey Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully to her best friend.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome said back to her best friend.

"How's my favorite daughter doing?" Sango said in a motherly way. (Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are like one big family. Kagome was Step-Sisters with Inuyasha. They were both "Adopted" by Sango. Which means Sango is the mother. Miroku is the lecherous dog who can't keep his hands to himself. :3)

"I'm fine. Hey, did you hear? Were getting a new student today. I hear it's a girl." Kagome said.

"No I didn't. But I'm sure Miroku did, and I bet he's really happy right about now." Sango said not as cheerful as she was a moment ago.

"Hey pretty ladies!" Miroku said coming up to Kagome and Sango with Inuyasha trotting behind him.

"Speak of the devil, here he is." Kagome said with a little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Did you hear that we're getting a new student! I hear she-" right before he could finish his sentence...

WAP... Sango strikes again by hitting him and knocking him out.

"Sango! Nice hit!" Kagome said giving her best friend a high five. "Yeah... nice hit!" Inuyasha said also giving her a high five.

Ding dong, dong ding, dong ding dong.

"Oh! We're going to be late for class come on guys!" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha and Sango by the wrist and pulling them inside the school building.

"Guys! Ugh... they forgot about me..." Miroku said trying to get up.

First period Kagome and Inuyasha had together. They both had art first. Sango and Miroku had first period together and they had math first. Both of their classes went by pretty fast for them. Second period they all had together. English. And in this class they will be introduced to the new student.

"Class, I have something to say. Starting today Kikyou Miko will be in this class. Please make her feel welcome. Kikyou you may sit next to... Inuyasha for today... Inuyasha raise your hand." the teacher said.

Inuyasha raised his hand and Kikyou went up to sit next to him but realized there was someone else there... another girl sitting next to her soon to be 'Boyfriend'. But then also realized there was another empty seat on the other side of him. She was satisfied and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me later... we can hang out in my room?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha.

"No thank you, I'm already hanging out with someone else. She is sitting on the other side of me and I promised her I'd hang out with her today... and I would never hang out with a slut like you." Inuyasha said firmly to Kikyou.

"Um... excuse me! I am not a slut!" Kikyou said to Inuyasha.

"Well judging by the way your dressed proves you are. And that you pick up any guy you can which is what your trying to do with me... well that ain't going to happen so tough luck." Inuyasha said in a matter-of-fact tone.

2nd-5th period went by pretty fast for the group and now it was time for lunch then gym. When they got to the cafeteria they found the rest of their friends and sat down.

"Guys! Over here!" Ayame screamed over to the group of four. At the table was Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Amaterasu, Jurou, and Kagura. Rin and Sesshomaru were two years older then the rest of them so they were in their last year of high school. They were seniors.

"Hey you guys! Long time no see." Kagome said cheerfully. When she saw Kikyou she grumbled, and looked over to her noticing that she was coming their way. _'Uh Oh I smell trouble'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Just as Kagome had predicted, she came over to Inuyasha and said "hey, do you want to come sit with me instead of these losers?"

"No, slut I don't... and I'm sitting with some of the coolest kids in school." Inuyasha said with and angry tone.

"Fine, suit yourself. But you will regret you said no to me Takahashi." and with that she was on her way.

"I need fresh air. I'll be right back." Kagome said nervously.

"She always gets like that when things get a little to tense around her." Sango said a little worried.

"I got it." Inuyasha said to Sango. And with that he ran after Kagome. When he got outside he found Kagome collapsed on the floor. He rushed over to see what was wrong. But when he asked what's wrong he didn't get an answer. Sango looked out the window she was sitting next to and saw what was going on outside. She saw her baby girl collapsed with Inuyasha next to her.

"Guys! We have a problem! Kagome is collapsed on the ground out side!" and with that the whole entire group went outside to see what was wrong. Of course Sango was the first to get to them.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the reason I collapsed.

"Oh, my god. Inuyasha what happened to her?" Sango asked very worried now.

"I don't know... I just came out here to get her and I found her like this. But what I did notice was this mark on her neck. It's a scratch mark. It looks like a knife or something got to her. I'll take her to the infirmary. Sango, bring her food to the infirmary and Miroku, inform the teachers about this." Inuaysha said and dashed off with Kagome on his back.

When he got to the infirmary he laid Kagome down on the bed. And rushed to the nurse.

"My, why must this happen every year. Every year we get a new student and another student always gets hurt in that same day" the nurse said worriedly. By that time Sango was entering the room.

"Inuaysha.. Is your name right?" the nurse asked. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I will call up her mother and you need to bring her home. I will dismiss you from the rest of your classes. Now what is her name?" the nurse said/asked.

"Kagome Higurashi" Sango responded before Inuyasha could. But, he couldn't blame her. This was her best friend that got hurt.

"Alright thank you. Will you be in their next class if they even have the same class next period?" the nurse asked.

"All three of us have the same class next period. And for the rest of the day. So that's... 3 periods together." Sango told the nurse.

"Alright then can you take these to the teachers you have for the rest of the day. Thank you" the nurse said to Sango with worry in her voice.

Sango just nodded in response and left. Then Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and left the school with both of their stuff.

This was one weird day he was having. But what made him more upset was that this year, instead of some other kid getting hurt, it was his best friend. Kagome. And today he had something that he wanted to tell her and now he knew that thing needed to wait until she was fully recovered.

When he got to the Higurashi shrine he was greeted by Sota, Shippou, Ms. Higurashi, and Grandpa Higurashi.

Right after he put Kagome in her bed he explained what had happened at the school. Kagome's mother ended up crying which Inuyasha hated when people cry. Sota and Grandpa Higurashi started to tear to. When he was done explaining everything he went up to check on Kagome only to be surprised. Amaterasu was right by her side.

"Hey your still here" she said gloomily.

"Yeah, did you skip class just to see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, why?" Amaterasu asked.

"No reason. Just wondering. How is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's breathing I'll give you that. Besides that nothing is too different." and with that Amaterasu vanished.

"I hate when she does that" Kagome said groggily.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed running over to her side. Tears daring to come out.

"Are you ok? Are you in any pain?" Inuyasha asked relieved that she was awake but a little bit of sadness was in his eyes.

"I'm fine but my neck hurts a little bit." Kagome went to reach her neck but was stopped by Inuyasha's embrace.

"Don't touch your neck yet. It's still healing." Inuyasha said to Kagome tears now coming out of his eyes. Kagome could tell he was crying by the way he was breathing.

"Inuyasha please, please don't cry I'm fine I promise" Kagome said on the verge of crying too.

"I'm sooo sorry I wasn't there when you got hurt... are you sure your fine?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I'm positive I'm fine... now please stop crying and I'll tell you what happened." Kagome told Inuyasha who was still crying on her shoulder.

"Okay... but tell me everything, got it?" Inuyasha said/asked.

"Alright... well, I was walking outside for the fresh air I needed, and as I got to the middle of the field someone or some_thing_ jumped out of nowhere and grabbed me and toppled me to the ground. The next thing I know this _thing _pulls out a knife and says 'I'll never let you touch him or talk to him again Higurashi' and with that it grazed my neck and knocked me out." Kagome explained to Inuyasha with tears pricking her eyes.

"What did this _thing_ look like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhhh... it was wearing a long black cloak with long sleeves and I could see dark brown eyes through the opening of the cloak. And it kinda sounded like a girl inside the cloak. It also had a little bit of a chest." Kagome described the best she could.

"Ok... I'll inform Sango and Miroku of this their the best at this type of stuff." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Now... get some rest... I'll be back a little later with the rest of the group... see you later Kagome." and with that he left and closed the door behind him. As he left the house he told everyone else Kagome was awake and fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Kikyou and the mystery person's plot

"WHAT! SHE ISN'T DEAD YET!" Kikyou yelled at the top of her lungs after school hours.

"No my lady, she isn't dead **_yet_** but I swear she will die within a week." the mystery person said.

"Kaguya... I told you to **_KILL_** Higurashi. Not let her live." Kikyou said to Princess Kaguya.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I tried my best I truly am sorry... please give me one more chance so I can let my mother live... I can't live without my mother... I just... can't... I have to save my mother no matter what... her disease is killing her and I told her I would do anything to get her back to health even if it meant my life... I love her to much to let her die in the cave she's staying in to keep the disease away from me." Princess Kaguya said letting out a huge breath when she was done.

-Meanwhile in the Higurashi house hold-

"Oh, Kagome... I'm so happy your ok... I was worried sick about you and was sure my little girl was going to die... don't you ever scare mommy like that again!" Sango said to her _'Daughter'_. (if you don't remember Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are like a family... you can go back chapter one for that information)

"Sorry _mom_..." Kagome said weakly to her _'mother'._

"Ok... just be more careful next time." Sango said

"I will." Kagome said to Sango

"Thank you." Sango said back to Kagome

"Umm... guys... we're still here!" Inuyasha said a little too rudely for Sango's liking.

"Not a good idea to say it that way Inuyasha... you know how Sango gets if you talk to her in a rude way... and you would think you would know." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Its ok... I'll let it slide this time but next time you won't be so lucky." Sango said with her scariest glare which made Inuyasha wince back because the glare went straight through him.

"Sorry" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Its okay" Sango said back to Inuyasha.

"Well... how are you feeling Kagome?" Jurou asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Kagome said with her best smile.

"Your lying. I can smell it in you." Amaterasu said.

"Fine... I'm in a little bit of pain... on the right side of my neck... it was only a little graze." Kagome said. "Oh, ok but still be more care-full next time." Amaterasu said to Kagome.

"Kay, kay." Kagome said.

"Thank you... now Inuyasha... why did you stay here instead of going back to school? And why were your eyes all puffy and red when we meet up with you after school? Were you crying?" Amaterasu asked.

"Wha... what are you talking about me cry... Noooooo... not in a million years.. And we were excused from school sooooo..." Inuyasha finished with a pause.

"Mm-hm... sure." Amaterasu said not being convinced.

"Aannnyyyywwaaayyyy... lets change the subject... did you guys get our homework?" Inuyasha said/asked.

"Yeah... here ya' go... our 8th period teacher for Social Studies... Ms... Something I don't remember her name... anyway, she said that you guys need to make up the test you missed... and you need to make it up tomorrow... do you think you can make it Kagome?" Sango said letting out a huge breathe at the end of her sentence.

"Yea... I can make it... my neck should be just a scar by tomorrow morning... Sango could you stay over so you can wake me up? My mom and grandfather will be leaving at 4 in the morning with Sota and Shippo to go to my aunts house." Kagome stated.

"Okay... fine with me, but Kohaku is going to have to stay over so he's not alone." Sango said to Kagome as she was trying to stand up.

"Kagome! Don't stand! Your not ready to get up yet!" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Amaterasu, and Jurou said all at the same time. In the end, Kagome ended up falling only because she was laughing her ass off because they all said the same thing at the same time in the same tone of voice. Now that is VERY funny.

"You... you guys... hahaha... are soooo funny... hahahahahahahah!" Kagome said laughing while she was talking... but then ended up chocking because she was laughing to much.

"Kagome are you ok?!" Sango said rushing to her friends side.

"Fine... just fine." Kagome said still chocking.

By 8 o' clock, everyone had gone home to do their own thing. Sango had Kohaku come over so he wasn't alone in the house. And outside Kagome's window was a shadowy figure. With pure white fangs showing. And red hair. And on the back of her rear... a cats tail. Behind her where 12 other people just like her/him. Only with different colored hair.

"We Found Her." the one with red hair said.

"Our queen... I can't wait to kidnap her!" another one said. "You'll have to wait for that... we just need to enroll in her school first and start from there."

**sorry guys... i have to re-upload cahpters 3, 4, &5 so i may take a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a new enemy? And one hell of a day at school.

It was second period and Kagome was exhausted. She didn't even sleep a wink last night. Her thoughts were all on the incident with Inuyasha. _'What happened yesterday?'_ Kagome thought as she was watching Sango slap Miroku... _AGAIN._

"Miroku... your such a pervert and lecherous monk, ya' know that?" Kagome said coming out of her thoughts.

"Ehehehe... I know" Miroku said a little tint of hurt in his voice.

"Miroku... don't you EVER do that again... how many times do I have to tell you?!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sango... please forgive me!" Miroku said a little to nicely to comfort.

"Uhhhh... ok fii-" Sango wasn't able to finish because she felt something rubbing her butt... again.

She slapped Miroku again but he was still smiling. Miroku rubbed his burning cheek which now had _TWO_ red hand prints on it because of Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha just shook their heads in disappointment as they looked at their two friends.

"Do you ever get the feeling they like each other? I mean Miroku only gropes _Sango_ and she doesn't even realize it. She's always forgiving him no matter how many times he gropes her." Kagome stated to Inuyasha.

"I think so too." Inuyasha replied to Kagome with a smug smirk on his face.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched in amusement as their two friends fought. They realized how close they were and smiled. They were about to _KISS!_ As they got closer to each other Kagome and Inuyasha got closer too. Then the bell rung in middle of it. They jolted away from each other causing Miroku's head to hit the floor, and for Sango to ram into the desk behind her.

They were outside for lunch and they were sitting under the sacred tree. Kagome was already done with her food and was now reading a manga book called _'Kamichama Karin'_ which meant 'Goddess Karin'. (I think!) When Kagome finished the book she leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder causing him to blush.

Then out of nowhere a girl with red hair and cat tail, along with long pearly white fangs, and a set of cat ears at the top of her head came up to Kagome and said "are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah... why?" Kagome asked staying on her guard. Inuyasha knew she was a cat and was already in a fighting stance.

"Well, I'm NekoYasha and I was wondering if you would let me talk to you in private.?" NekoyYasha said/asked.

"Anything you tell her, you tell us. We stick together. And protect each other." Inuyasha said to NekoYasha.

"Fine... well, I came to tell you that we will be taking you and Inuyasha to be our king and queen." NekoYasha said a little bit annoyed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome said I unison.

"Would you allow us to make you our king and queen?" NekoYasha said a little bit slower this time. She was getting really annoyed with the group.

"Sorry but, NO! We want to stay together and I need to stay in this school so I can go to medical school. Plus, what is with the 'we' and 'us' stuff? Huh?" Kagome said a little anger evident in her voice.

"I have 12 other followers that want you and him as our king and queen. Well? Will ya'?" NekoYasha asked again with a smirk on her face.

"I already said no. and we don't want to become your king or your queen. We're all happy where we are. We don't want to live in a castle when we don't have any of our other friends there with us. We've been together for 15 years. We've all been together since we were in nursery school. We don't want to be pulled away from each other. We may not look like it but we're one big family all of us. Me, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Dawn, Amaterasu, and Jurou. So, we won't except your offer. I'm sorry." and with that Kagome's speech was done.

Everyone looked in awe as she spoke. They never knew Kagome felt like that. She took the words out of everyone's mouth. Everyone was so surprised, that they couldn't move a muscle.

"Kagome!" everyone said in unison.

NekoYasha stayed silent. Every single eye was on her and she felt small compared to them. She glared at Kagome and the others. She had a very bad feeling in her gut. She felt as if she had the feeling to..._ kill_.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE AND OFFER YOU A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE TO BECOME A QUEEN AND A KING! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? WE DON'T HAVE SOMEONE TO PROTECT OUR CLAN SO WE WANTED A STINKING KING AN D QUEEN! IS IT SO HARD TO JUST AGREE AND BECOME ROYALTY!?" NekoYasha yelled in Kagome's face to contain the feeling to kill.

"Sooo... you were just gonna use us so we could protect your clan? And don't you think its weird to have a dog-demon as your king when you know he is your enemy? You're a _cat_-demon he's a _dog_-demon. It won't really work out." Kagome stated.

NekoYasha just stood there with her mouth open. She can't believe how the girl had figured that out so easily. NekoYasha was furious. She wanted to kill this bitch. But, instead she just stood there. Finally, she gave up. She just turned around so ashamed of herself. That was the last that they were going to see of her. She walked off while the group just stood there. Everyone was eyeing Kagome as Kagome was eyeing the girl that had just walked off.

They went on with their day like they usually did. They went home ate, showered, and then went to bed. They all had a very interesting day. Inuyasha went to bed thinking about Kagome. And Kagome went to bed thinking about Inuyasha. They wondered what tomorrow would bring to them.

**dear i love snowy owls,**

**ya' happy now 'i love snowy owls'! it took me 2 fricken hours to get this done and i'm sorry! i have such a slow computer that it takes me a half an hour just to get to one website.**

**sorry you guys. i will have the next chapter up soon byyyyeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry you guys i had to re-upload again! well heres chapie 5 again!**

Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Kagome's first date? True or false.

It was Sunday morning and there was nothing to do. Inuyasha sat there bored out of his mind while Miroku was passed out on the ground (if your wondering, Inuyasha had knocked him out for a comment he made about Kagome and Inuyasha doing 'it') with a huge lump on his head.

Inuyasha's phone rang and he picked it up and answered it. But the person on the other line was someone who he deeply loved and cared for. (Guess whooo!)

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Kagome chirped on the other end of the line.

"Uhhh... hey Kagome" Inuyasha said a slight blush across his face.

"Are... are you... are you doing anything today?"

Kagome asked stuttering a couple times.

"N-no why?" Inuyasha asked also stuttering.

"Um... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today because Sango is with her brother and Sota is with them also. Oh! And god knows what Miroku is doing."

Kagome finished with a giggle.

"Uh... sure" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Yes! Thank you! Okay, just meet me at the bus station in an hour. Is that good?"

Kagome asked.

"Yeah its fine see you then." Inuyasha finished with an even bigger smile than before.

"Great! See you then. Bye!"

and with that she hung up.

.;'^*';..;'^*';..;'^*at the bus station.;'^*';..;'^*';..;'^*

"Hey!" Kagome said as she ran up to Inuyasha.

"Hey! What took you so long. Your a minuet late!" Inuyasha said a little angry.

"Excuse me... sorry... well what do you to do?" Kagome said/asked.

"Okay... well... lets go to the arcade, then the water park, and... and, then to the beach so we can see the fireworks.." Inuaysha said to Kagome and smiled at the end of his sentence.

Kagome had the biggest smile on her face when Inuyasha finished his sentence. And at the end of it all she would tell him. She would tell him she loved him.

.;'^*';..;'^*';..;'^*';..;'^*at the arcade.,;'^*';..;'^*;';..;'^*';..;'^*

when they got to the arcade, Kagome was in awe. The arcade had gotten bigger than the last time she was here. There was a new pac-rat machine. A new pac-man machine and a new dance-dance revolution station. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the dance-dance revolution station and kicked some half-demon ass! They were at the arcade for two hours and then they ran to Kagome's house to get her bathing-suit and then went to Inuyasha's house to get Inuyasha's bathing-suit.

When they got to their destination, Kagome and Inuyasha got 3 hour wrist-bands for the water park. When their three hours where up they went to the beach for the fireworks.

"Its packed" Kagome said a little disappointed.

Inuyasha didn't like the frown on Kagome's face so he picked her up bridal style and leapt into the air. Kagome was surprised at first, but got comfortable and nuzzled into Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a shade of blush on his face but smiled.

Kagome felt the air stop blowing into her face and opened her eyes. She was surprised, she was on the highest rock at the beach. And pretty close to where the fireworks were being displayed.

"Its beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed to Inuyasha.

"It is isn't it?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh! Look! There's Sango and Miroku! They look pretty close together. And there's Ama and Jurou. Rin and Sessy... and... ugh" Kagome let the last part slide because she saw Kikyou looking up at them. She looked pretty angry with the two of them.

"Didn't know she would be here. Just ignore her. Look! They're starting!" Inuyasha exclaimed to Kagome.

Then all of the suddden the fireworks went off causing Kagome to jump onto Inuyasha. Their eyes locked for a couple minuets until Kagome realized the position they were in. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha staring down at him. And him staring at her. Little did they know that they were moving in closer to each other. When they were just inches apart, they stopped. Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say. Neither did Kagome. But she was disappointed they didn't kiss. Then the un-expected happened. A gust of wind blew against them and pulled their heads together.

They had kissed and were surprised but went with it. Kagome closed her eyes first and kissed Inuyasha in an instant. It felt so right to her. And then Inuyasha kissed Kagome back. After that, it turned into a full blown make-out. Kagome was mad at herself. She had pulled away because she needed to breath. When she caught her breath she was pulled into yet another make-out session. This time they did the same thing over and over again. Inuyasha's hand started to slide up Kagome's shirt which surprised her. Kagome then slid her hands up the back of Inuaysha's shirt so she could hold onto Inuyasha properly.

They stopped. What were they doing? They were best friends, right? That didn't matter right now. What mattered was them telling each other how they feel.

"Inu-" Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha's tight embrace around her slim body.

"There's one more place that I want to take you to..." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome bridal style. He leapt into the air. Where was he taking her? Right now she didn't care. She was just happy.

**i have nothing to say. r/r**


	6. Chapter 6

**hope you enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter 6: THEY'RE WHAT!?

It was a perfect morning for a swim. So not really thinking Miroku put on his bathing suit and jumped into the pool even though it was fall. (Just so you know, he has an indoor pool)

Miroku was swimming when he thought he could invite Inuyasha and the others. So grabbing his cell phone he called his friends. He called all of them. Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippou, Souta, Kohaku, Amaterasu, and Jurou. They all said yes and were on they're way. The first ones to come over were Sango and Kohaku. Next was Inuyasha and surprisingly Kagome, Shippou, and Souta. What really amazed Miroku was that Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand. The next ones to come were Kouga, Ayame, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. After they all got there they were having a blast.

Inuyasha and Kagome ended up leaving for a while during one point in the party to go get drinks for their friends, but they still weren't back yet. They had left 20 minuets ago and still weren't back. Getting suspicious everyone got up from their spots in the pool. They went out and into the kitchen. When they got to their destination they nearly screamed. There was Kagome sitting on the island counter with Inuyasha kissing her with such passion that it had looked like they had been together for five years. Finally, Inuyasha noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye. When he saw what was going on in front of him he screamed. To see what was wrong Kagome turned around to see what the problem was. When she turned around she turned a crimson red. There was the whole entire group watching them. And to top it off Rin was filming the whole thing and Sesshoumaru was taking pictures.

They were so embarrassed that they jumped away from each other screaming, while the others laughed. After that was all done Amaterasu's mouth took the better of them.

"I told y... you it was a... a good idea to... to push... them together that night Jurou!" Amaterasu blurted out while laughing.

"Be quiet Ama!" exclaimed Jurou.

"Ohh... sorry" Amaterasu said feeling quite embarrassed herself.

Amaterasu sighed and explained herself. When she was done her and Jurou left then everyone went home. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at home.

"Night, Inuyasha!" Kagome said warmly.

"Night. See you tomorrow." Inuyasha said back to her.

"Uhhhh... it was okay... ehehehehe" Kagome lied. She was too embarrassed to tell her family.

"Hey, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Kagome said while yawning.

"Okay honey, good night." Kagome's mother said to her.

Kagome went to bed but, didn't bother to change because of how tired she was. She went to bed thinking about Inuyasha.

'Do I really love him? Am I really falling for him? What do I do if he finds out?'

Kagome thought. As she thought about this she fell asleep. With Inuyasha he was thinking the same things. Little do they know what is going to happen next to their relationship. The next chapter to their story is about to unfold and blossom right before their eyes.

"Hey Kaggy! Welcome home! How was your time?" Souta asked when Kagome came inside.

**i know you guys hear this alot buuuuuttttttttttt... READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for such a long wait! i 've had midterms for the past week! anyway, hope you enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter 7: what's happening to us?

The next morning Kagome didn't feel very good. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she put on a yellow shirt that said '2 HOT 4 U' in big letters with dark wash skinny jeans and black heals. When she got downstairs she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

"Hey! When did you get here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when she walked in the living room.

"I've been here since 6:30. Why? Am I bother to you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Oh! No! No! You're not a bother at all! I was just wondering is all!" Kagome said to Inuyasha hoping that he wouldn't find out by the town of her voice that she was happy he was there with her.

"Good" Inuyasha said with a sly toothy grin on his face.

Kagome nearly melted when she saw his grin. That was her favorite grin from Inuyasha. Every time she saw that grin she melted. One time she nearly fainted because of how HOTT Inuyasha looked!

"Well, lets go." Kagome finally managed to say.

When they were walking out she decided to take in his appearence. He had on a red short sleeved shirt that said 'I love my best girlie friend'. He was also wearing dark wash skinny jeans that really made his butt show. And he was wearing read and black Jordans. On his head was a black hat that in the front was signed by Blood On The Dance Floor. One of the most perverted bands in all of history. One of Inuyasha's favorite songs was candyland.

When they got to the school they saw the gang already starting to enter the school.

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted to them. When they heard her scream out to them they turned around to wave. She waved back to them with a bright smile on her face.

'She looks so cute when she smiles like that.'

Inuyasha thought to himself. A goofy smile on his face while he thought this. Miroku saw his goofy smile and ran up to him and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. When Sango saw him blush she laughed which caused Kagome to look behind her and started to laugh to. This only caused Inuyasha to blush more.

When they got to class each and every one of them were marked late because they spent half of the period walking around and running from teachers.

When school ended Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's brand new motorcycle that he had gotten last week. (I forgot to add that earlier. Mainly because I was being lazy)

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome said to Inuyasha who had started the engine.

"Bye you guys. Ama! Me, you, Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Jurou. Chat room 15 at 5:30. Got it?" Kagome yelled to Amaterasu who was leaving in the same car as Miroku, Sango, and Jurou.

"Got it!" they all yelled back.

Kagome decided to go home and get her computer then left with Inuyasha to go to his house. (Which was next door to Kagome!)

When they got inside they went straight up to Inuyasha's room. When they got to his room Kagome plugged in her computer charger then plopped down on Inuyasha's water bed. By that time it was 4:30.

"Ok so its 4:30. We have an hour till we go onto chat with part of the gang. And then we have another hour until I have to leave. So we basically, have 2 hours till I leave. That leaves an hour to our selves and then if we get off chat early then we'll find something to do. Maybe we could make a song while we're waiting." Kagome said sighing a heavy sigh because she had used a lot of her breath.

"Ok, fine by me." Inuyasha said to Kagome and chuckled a little when he saw Kagome holding where her heart was because she was out of breath.

2 hours later they had come up with a song called 'both of us' and it was a duet (all songs that the gang makes is going to be made by them not by the original owners.) Kagome decided to have dinner at Inuyasha's house and didn't get home till 7:30 at night.

"Good night yash!" Kagome said.

"Night! See you tomorrow. Oh! And go onto chat room 10 at 12 in the morning!" Inuyasha said back to Kagome.

"What why?!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine!" Kagome huffed.

"Ttyl!" Inuyasha said but got a huff in response. He chuckled slightly before walking into his house.

**hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! READ AND REVIEW! I WANT 4 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter 8: The midnight talk.

It was 12 in the morning and Kagome was logging onto chat so she could talk to Inuyasha.

_I_3_Dogs: what did you want to talk to me about Yash?_

_ The-swagger-man: nothing really I just got bored and needed to talk to someone._

_ I_3_dogs: screw you! I'm going to bed!_

_ The-swagger-man: No! Wait! Just talk to me! I know something's been bothering you and I want to be able to help so... please?_

_ I_3_dogs: its nothing yash. You don't have to worry about it. Its stupid really._

_ The-swagger-man: are you sure? I mean, you've been mopping around and you don't seem as cheery as usual. I'm worried Kagome. Your very important to me and I want to be there for you. So please, just tell me!_

_ I_3_dogs: fine... what do you think of me?_

_ The- swagger-man: what?_

_ I_3_dogs: what do you think of me yash? As a little sister or as a potential girl friend or even just as a friend. I just want to know where I stand._

_ The-swagger-man: I... I don't know Kagome. I'm stuck between a potential girlfriend and friend. I'm not so sure._

_ I_3_dogs: yash?_

_ The-swagger-man: yeah?_

_ I_3_dogs: what would you do if I said I was in love with you?_

_ The-swagger-man: are you being literal or metophorical? It depends on if it's a joke or not._

_ I_3_dogs: its not a joke Inuyasha. I'm being serious. What would you do?_

_ The-swagger-man:..._

_ I_3_dogs: I see then... good night Inuyasha... I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'll be walking so oyu don't have to bring me._

_ The-swagger-man: Kagome wait I...!_

_ I_3_dogs has logged out._

"Dammit! Damn it all to hell! She was being serious! Kagome I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I was really happy that you said you loved me. I was just to afraid to admit it. I'm... I'm sorry Kagome... forgive me." Inuyasha said to himself. At the end if his sentence he started to cry a little. He was so mad at himself. There it was. The one chance he was getting with his dream girl and he blew it up. He got up and was about to jump out the window when he heard a faint crying noise.

He looked outside and sure enough, there it was the crying noise. Coming from Kagome's porch. Inuyasha jumped out the window and walked up to Kagome. The next move surprised him and Kagome. He embraced her. For the first time he embraced her like she wasn't just some friend. He embraced her like she was his wife or his mate or even his girlfriend. Inuyasha let Kagome cry on his shoulder. He held her close to him so she would feel comfortable.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it like that." Inuyasha said tears forming in his eyes.

"About what yasha?" Kaogme asked her voice a little shaky because of her crying.

"You know what I mean dammit! The conversation we just had on chat! I didn't mean it to be like that!" Inuyasha said to Kagome getting frustrated that she was trying to act like nothing ever happened. What surprised him was when he felt Kagome prying herself out of his grip.

"Then what did you mean?! What did you mean?! That I was stupid for falling for you?! That I was stupid enough to fall for a guy who would never ever like a foolish girl like me!" Kagome stopped. At this point she was crying hysterically. What happened next happened too fast for her to even comprehend.

He kissed her. Inuyasha, the man of Kagome's dreams kissed her.

She was is such a daze that she didn't realize that Inuyasha had picked her up and was taking here up to her room to lay her down to get her to sleep.

Inuyasha was about to leave but Kagome pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"Please, stay with me tonight?" Kagome asked a little embarrassed but smiled when Inuyasha climbed into the bed to sleep there with her.

"You don't want to be alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not really." Kagome said. "I just want your company."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at around... 6:30" Inuyasha asked. A slight blush was creeping onto his face and he could feel it because Kagome was staring at him intently.

"Yes" Kagome said. Inuyasha was relived she said yes.

**again, i am very sorry for the long updates! i promise i'll get the chapters up faster. 4 reviews for the next chappie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the long update you guys! hope you enjoy chappie!**

Chapter 9: Inuyasha and Kagome's first real date!

It was 4:30 and Kagome and Sango were talking in Sango's room.

"So he asked you out last night?" Sango said getting all excited because Kagome had told her about what had happened last night between her and Inuyasha. More like _really early _this morning.

"Yeah. I have a date with him tonight at 6:30. Sango! Please! Help me! I don't know what to wear! Hell, I don't even now if we're going somewhere fancy!" Kagome said getting all nervous.

"Okay, okay. Kagome you need to calm down I'll call him and ask. Or do you want to ask him?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Can you ask him? I'm still trying to figure out wether I should wear something decent or to wear something that Inuyasha would wear." Kagome said.

Sango mentally sighed and walked out of the room to call Inuyasha. He picked up after two rings.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Inuyasha screamed into the phone.

"Well someone seems to have gotten out of the wrong side of the bed." said Sango.

"Sorry Sango... Sesshomaru is just really pissing me off by telling me that I need to go all out with my first date with Kagome." Inuyasha said in a calm voice.

"Well, Kagome isn't doing any better herself. She doesn't know what to wear so she had me call you to see wether your taking her somewhere fancy or not." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Tell her she can wear regular clothes, they just have to be decent. I'm thinking about taking her to the mountains where Kouga said he would be taking Ayame for their first date." Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Okay, she'll feel a lot better knowing this." Sango said and nearly screamed when Kohaku came up behind her and screamed into her ear.

"Inuyasha I gotta go- I gotta kill Kohaku. Talk to you later!" Sango said hanging up on Inuyasha.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs and was happy that she was basically the owner of the house. She could do anything here. Her parents had died quite a while ago and ever since all her parents money went to her and Kohaku.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR SCREAMING IN MY EAR LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" Sango screamed sgain.

"I'm sorry sis!" Kohaku said begging for mercy.

A half hour later:

"Sango I gotta go! I still have to shower and get ready. See you later!" Kagome said grabbing her keys and running out to her red mercadies.(I don't care if I spelt that wrong either! Soooo HA!)

When Kagome got home she took a quick shower and went to her room to figure something out to wear. Kagome got dressed in a pink t-shirt that said 'I'm in love with my best friend' with dark blue skinny jeans. She was wearing a heart shaped necklace that came with matching earrings. She wore black wedges and to top everything off she put on a black beannie hat and bobbie-pinned it to her head.

By the time she was done Inuyasha was waiting for her down stairs. When she got down stair Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at the raven beauty that was standing in front of him.

Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt that said 'I'm taken' on the front the on the back said 'by the beauty next to me :)' with blue skinny jeans. He was wearing red and black Jordans and a black beannie just like Kagome.

"You look... beautiful." Inuyasha finally managed to say.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Kagome whispered and had a slight blush across her face.

"Before you two go- let me take some pictures!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mama!" Kagome whinned.

"You sound cute when you whin like that." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear and while he said that Mrs. Higurashi snapped a picture which surprised the poor half-demon.

00oooooooo0000000000000 .~;:"'*'":;~.

Inuyasha had taken Kagome to the mountains and he had cooked steak with potatoes and of course ramen with it. All in all you could say Kagome had an amazing first date with Inuyasha.

The date ended all to soon though. When Inuyasha was driving back to the house he pulled into his driveway and then walked Kagome next door.

Before Kagome could even walk to the door Inuyasha spun her around and pulled her into an oh-so passionate kiss. Kagome was surprised at first but after she was over that shock she kissed Inuyasha back just as passionately. She felt Inuyasha smirk under their kiss and continued to kiss her passionately until the front door burst open and grandpa Higurashi came storming out screaming "DEMON BE GONE! GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"Gramps stop! Its Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at her grandfather.

"Oh well... carry on" and with that he went back inside.

"That totally ruined the moment." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Kagome said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yea. See you tomorrow." and with that Inuyasha went back to his house only to dream of Kagome.

**hope you liked it! i will get the next chapter up as soon as possible so keep waiting. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! sorry for the SUPER long update! ive had a lot of unit tests and ive had a lot of drama going on in my shitty life... any way here is chappie 10! only 2 more chappies then im done with thus story! woo hoo!**

Chapter 10: back to school with Kikyou and a fight to remember:

Inuyasha and Kagome we're walking into the school grounds when they heard a lot of people gasp. Kagome blushed because she knew what it was about. Her and Inuyasha we're finally a couple. A real couple. Know one knew how happy Kagome was at this point of time. _No one_.

'They're finally a couple!' 'Aww! They look soo cute together holding hands like that!' 'I wish I was Kagome! I would do anything to date Inuyasha!'

"Well... this is embarrassing..." Kagome murmured.

"Yeah but you have to understand that like half of the school has been wanting us to go out with each other since we were like in 7th grade." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah I know... its just... awkward?" Kagome asked.

"I agree I guess..." Inuyasha said blushing because of a comment made about the couple that was pretty nasty.

When they got to class Sango and Miroku we're outside of their class room. They went up to the couple and told Inuyasha had 2 guys that wanted to fight him and that Kagome had 2 girls that wanted to fight her. Miroku told Inuyasha that Naraku and Hojo wanted to fight him. Naraku wanted to fight for no apparent reason supposedly. And Hojo wanted to fight him for_ stealing_ Kagome from him. Sango told Kagome that Kikyou and Nozomi. Kikyou and Nozomi wanted to fight her for the same reason: Kagome stole _their_ Inuyasha from them.

To the couple, those were really silly reasons to be fighting someone but then they realized how many fights got started over the simplest of things. Like one time two girls got into a fight because one girl supposedly touched the other first. One girls name was Marcia and the others name was Jaycee. It was really stupid.

At the end of the school day, Inuyasha and the gang arrived in the back of the school for the fight. Miroku decided to fight Hojo. Inuyasha was fighting Naraku. Kagome was fighting Kikyou. Sango was fighting Nozomi. Because 2 against 1 isn't fair so that's what they all decided on. Almost everyone from the school was there and they all had their iPhones and cameras and shit like that.

There was a total of 4 rounds. The first round was between Hojo and Miroku. Miroku won against Hojo and everyone was cheering Miroku on the whole entire time saying 'come on Miroku! Beat his scrawny ass!' or 'beat the ever-loving shit out of the health freak!'. So basically Hojo lost because he was being discouraged.

The second round was between Sango and Nozomi. Everyone backed up a couple feet because everyone knew how dangerous Sango was when she fought. Of course it was Sango who won. And it was because Nozomi didn't have any special abilities. She wasn't a demon slayer, a monk, a priestess, a demon, or a half-demon. She was just a regular human like Hojo. That was another reason he lost too.

The third round was between Kikyou and Kagome. It started off when Kikyou lunged herself at Kagome saying: "you little bitch! You stole _**MY**_ Inuyasha from me!". Of course everyone, even Kikyou's 'friends', were cheering for Kagome to win. Kagome then sucker punched Kikyou in the gut then slammed her body into the floor.

Kikyou then suddenly let out a whole bunch of miko energy that made all the demons and half-demons go weak. She then shot the energy at Kagome. Kagome was flung back at least a good 50 feet. She didn't get up for a couple seconds but when she did, her right cheek (on her face) had a hung gash across it and blood was gushing out like mad crazy. But it was slowly healing because her miko energy was really starting to kick in.

Kagome's body started to turn a bright pink that Inuyasha would have said made her look sexier because she was FURIOUS as hell. Kagome then shot a larger energy beam at Kikyou that made her go un-conscious. So Kagome won that round by a long shot. Sango ran over to her and patched her up even though Kagome told her it would be gone by morning.

The final fight was between to half-demons. Inuyasha and Naraku. (A/n: and yes Naraku is a half-demon. Everyone who watched the whole series would know that he also picks the date when he is weakest.). it started off with Naraku sucker punching Inuyasha in the gut like Kagome had done to Kikyou. Inuyasha then lunged on him. He started punching Naraku without hesitation. After about 100 punches from Inuyasha, Naraku had enough. He pushed Inuyasha off of him then started whaling on Inuyasha.

But that didn't last long because Inuyasha took his knee and hit Naraku in the balls. Naraku then held his area (a/n: ahem /) from the intense pain he felt. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see the principles walking over to them. They were to far for humans to see but all the demons started screaming "THE PRINCIPLES ARE ON THEIR WAY! RUN!". But the principles didn't hear them because they were just humans. So with one last punch, Inuyasha knocked Naraku un-conscious. Then everyone ran. Except for Naraku, Kikyou, Nozomi, and Hojo. They were all knocked out.

"We totally beat the SHIT out of those bitches!" Sango screamed feeling very proud of herself. But her and Miroku had it easy. They both didn't get hurt. They only got like one or two punches in the arms. And not to mention they were fighting regular humans with absolutely no abilities. Kagome couldn't even talk and right now she was crying on Inuyasha's shoulder because it hurt so much. And Kagome didn't want to tell sango this but, Kikyou had a knife on her and slashed Kagome in the side. She was more hurt than Inuyasha. But yet again, Inuyasha was like 50 times stronger than Kagome so he was able to take it. But he didn't get hurt as badly as Kagome did either. He only got puched. When they arrived at Inuyasha's house he quickly took Kagome inside and hid her right side from Sango so she wouldn't freak out. Inuyasha took Kagome inside once they got inside Inuyasha told his parents what had happened. Izayoi was mad but Inutaishou just said:

"That's my boy! You are definately my son!". Izayoi slapped him playfully on the arm after that remark. After that she took Kagome upstairs and bandaged her up. After Kagome was cleaned up Izayoi had her take 2 pain pills. Then Inuyasha walked his beloved Kagome next door.

"I hope you feel better babe." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed. "Did you just call me babe?"

"Yes..." Inuyasha said then bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

When he pulled back Kagome pulled down by the collar of his shirt so she could fully kiss him. They kissed for about 30 seconds before they decided to break apart. They both said their love you's and good night's then both went to bed thinking about each other. Before Kagome went to sleep her last thought was:

_'Back to school with Kikyou and a fight to remember'._

**well i hoped you liked this chappie guys! ill try my bes to update more! let me know if you guys want a sequel to this! i'll gladly do it if you guys want me to! read and review!**


End file.
